Mei
Mei-Ling Zhou is a climatologist who, along with other scientists, was stationed on Watchpoint: Antarctica, for the organization Overwatch to research the mysterious climat change. Soon, tradegy struck however when a polar strom hit Watchpiont: Antarctica. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But rescue never came. One-by-one the life supports for the scientists failed, leaving Mei the only survivor. When she finally got out of cryostasis she didn't only find out that all the others were dead, but that all their data was lost, Overwatch was disbanded, all the other Watchpionts that were researching the climate change weren't active anymore, and that the climate has worsened. Despite this, Mei didn't loose hope. She grabbed a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology and traveled the world in order to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Battle vs. Mr. Freeze (DCAU) (by IceLoverMei) Song: Sonic Adventure 2 - Event 7 At the Frozen Factory at Gotham City Mei: *Open the door, Looking around* Winston*in Mei Speaker*: Mei, anysign of our target. Remember his name is Dr. Victor Fries and he part of the city wanted list. Mei: Nothing so far Winston. But judging on this place, I can see why I was up for the job. Winston*Mei Speaker*: Keep a sharp eye out. You never know what he might do. Mei: On it. *Hang up and look through his files, Reading about him and his wife Nora before and after her passing* My goodness. Mr. Freeze: *Appear behind Mei, Reading his Freeze Gun* I see you came here to catch me, As well as learn more about me. Song: Batman: Arkham City - Bring Her Back to Me Mei: Whao! *Get Endothermic Blaster* Forgive me for this but Overwatch is concern of your action to the city and you need to come quietly before one of us goes down. Mr. Freeze: I'm sorry as well but after what that man did to me, I cannot let this pain bring me down. FIGHT! Mr. Freeze fire his Freeze Gun to fire ice balls as Mei take cover Mei: Where the others when you need them. *Set her blaster to Icicle Mode* Mei and Mr. Freeze continue firing at each other with their cold weapons. Mr. Freeze: I grow tired of this shoot out. *Begin heading to Mei* Mei: *Set Blaster to freeze mode and think to herself* That suit he wearing, Freezing him won't do anything to help. *Fire Ice Wall under me, Getting on a balcony* Mr. Freeze: You cannot hide forever little girl. *Blast at wall to block Mei path* Mei: ! *Set blaster and fire icical at the ice on the roof, Making some of it fall on Mr. Freeze* Mr. Freeze: *Block with some damage on him* I see you are clever minded. *Fire at ropes of the Balcony, Making Mei fall* Mei: GAH *Getting up and seeing Mr. Freeze approcing to me* Mr. Freeze: I know it be a real shame to put you down so fast. *Fire Ice Blast at Mei* Mei: *Quickly take cover in Cryo-Freeze, Defending herself* Mr. Freeze: Hmm *Begin punching at Ice, Trying to break her out* Mei Mind: I need to think of something. I need to know how to stop him. *See her device ready* Of course Mr. Freeze: I see you want to do this the hard way. *Aim blaster* Mei: *Break out of Cryo-Freeze and throw her device at Mr. Freeze, Causing Blizzard at him* Mr. Freeze: GAHHHHH *Beginning to slowly freeze in pain from Blizzard* Mei: Forgive me for this. This is for your own good. *Making contact with Winston* Winston, I got things under control. It wasn't easy thou. Mr. Freeze: *Slowly reaching for his blaster and fire at device, Breaking out of his freezing control* Song: Batman Beyond - Farewell Mei: !!! WHAT! Mr. Freeze: You tried so hard, But you can only do so much damage to me then I been through before. *Fire Freeze Ray at Mei* Mei: GAHHHHHHH *Drop Speaker while beginning to freeze, Trapped in Freeze own ice prison* Winston*Mei Speaker*: Mei, Mei are you in there, MEI! Mr. Freeze: *Crush speaker* Now you will know the suffering I been through. Left alone to die in coldness. *Head out* Some time later Mei: *Break out of ice as Freeze leave* Well. Look like a mission was a failer. Guess I better tell Winston the bad news. *Leave in defeat* Expert's Opinion Well I'm abit upset that Mei didn't win, I guess it best to point out while Mei does got a great mind on knowing Mr. Freeze gears and can even tie up some of Mr. Freeze stats including defending herself with Cryo-Freeze, Mr. Freeze is more of a Super-Human compare to Mei. This is mainly from his suit that give prevent him from Mei freezing device. Even with an Icical Blast that can do some damage, Mr. Freeze Freeze Gun is highly more advance in firing more to his control, To the point where even when slowed down by Mei Blizzard attack, He manage to have the higher advantage. To see the original bettle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Future Warriors